


Reunited and it Feels So Good

by beautifulmagick



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sappy, bit of Praise, so its only kandrew for now, this is kandreil but neil isnt home yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Kevin is home after a long month away with his team. Andrew is there to take care of him for the night.





	Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably have three parts. Neil getting home and then the big Kandreil finale. So watch for that. :)

“Come here,” Andrew said lowly. His voice left room for Kevin to say no despite his lack of question.

Kevin approached his boyfriend slowly. Andrew’s hazel eyes were bright and his attention burned through Kevin. He looked regal propped up against the headboard, his golden hair gleaming in the lamplight. When Kevin was close enough, Andrew reached out and gently tugged him down onto his lap and arranged him with his knees on either side of his hips.

“Is this ok?” Kevin asked breathlessly.

Andrew nodded. His eyes were still hot on Kevin’s face. He ran a hand through Kevin’s dark hair and then down to cup his chin. The gentle touch was Kevin’s undoing and he turned into his hand eagerly. Andrew’s other hand followed the same path on the other side then stopped, gently framing Kevin’s face while his eyes drank him in.

“I missed you,” Kevin admitted softly.

It had been a long month. Their pro teams had conflicting schedules and Kevin hadn’t seen either of his boys for the entire month. It was a heady feeling to be pinned under Andrew’s intense gaze and he loved it. He felt wanted. Cherished. 

“I missed you too,” Andrew said so quietly that Kevin barely heard him.

“Can I…?” Kevin reached out slowly to touch Andrew and waited until the other man nodded. 

Kevin trailed his hands down Andrew’s shoulders and arms. He didn’t grab or dig his fingernails into Andrew’s fair skin. He traced his muscles reverently, his touch light until andrew pressed up into it. Andrew urged his hands onto his chest and stomach and sighed softly.

“What do you want?” Andrew asked.

Kevin let his eyes fall shut and took a deep breath. The room was quiet except for their breathing and he felt so close to Andrew. He felt connected and cared for. He wanted everything Andrew would give him.

“You. I want you,” Kevin said finally.

Andrew gripped Kevin’s hips tightly. He waited patiently until his green eyes fluttered open, then met his gaze. Kevin knew Andrew needed more, he needed actual words.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kevin murmured.

“Good boy,” Andrew praised him,

Kevin felt warmth flood his body and he wanted to hide his flushed cheeks in the crook of Andrew’s neck. He leaned down but Andrew didn’t let him hide. He held him tighter.

“Take your shirt off,” he ordered.

Kevin flushed deeper and tugged his shirt over his head. He tossed it to the floor and waited for further encouragement. Andrew pulled his own shirt off, causing his hair to stick up around his head. Kevin reached out to smooth it carefully and was rewarded by Andrew finally kissing him.

Andrew kissed him like the only air in the room was in Kevin's mouth. He pulled Kevin close and used his whole body to consume him. He licked into his mouth and possessively tasted him until Kevin's senses were full of nothing but Andrew. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated and so so turned on. 

Kevin rocked his hips carefully. He was hard and desperate for friction but he didn't want to do anything that would drive Andrew away. Luckily, his boyfriend was on the same page and rocked up to meet him. Desperate, pleading words clogged Kevin's throat and he kissed Andrew to hold them back.

“You have to get up to take your pants to off,” Andrew mumbled between kisses.

“That's poor planning on your part, Minyard,” Kevin retaliated breathlessly.

Andrew shoved him out of his lap and Kevin laughed. He stripped off his sweatpants and hungrily watched Andrew kick his own off. Then Andrew dragged him back down and kissed him voraciously. Their skin pressed together and Kevin felt electricity down to his toes. He wanted Andrew more than anything in the world. 

Andrew grabbed the lube out of the bedside drawer and held it up. His question was unspoken but Kevin knew he needed to answer it. 

“Yes. Yes, I want you,” Kevin whined. He knew better than to beg. 

Andrew popped the cap and drizzled the cool gel onto his fingers. Kevin lifted up on his knees and shuffled forward so Andrew could reach him He sighed shakily as Andrew slid a slick finger inside of him and collapsed against the headboard. Andrew's strong hand on his hip held him steady but his thighs were shaking so much that he barely felt it. Andrew managed to both hold him up and finger him open at the same time. Kevin whimpered and rocked back to meet his hand. It wasn't enough, though, and he bit his lip to keep himself from begging. Andrew kissed him roughly then pulled his fingers free. Kevin groaned at the empty feeling but didn't complain. Andrew slicked lube over his erection and carefully positioned Kevin over it. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, Andrew…” Kevin gasped desperately.

Andrew slowly allowed Kevin to sink down on his cock. He didn’t make a sound but his face was flushed and his lower lip was between his teeth. Once Kevin bottomed out, he let himself go limp against Andrew’s chest and caught his breath. Then he slowly rose up on his knees. The drop down was short and slow but it still punched a moan out of him.

Kevin worked himself up up to a rhythm. He leaned heavily on Andrew’s shoulders and let the shorter man hold him steady while he moved up and down. It was a kind of burning bliss that Kevin lived for. His thighs were on fire and his abs were sore but he kept moving. He felt grounded in the pain. It dulled the sharpness of his pleasure and kept him from burning out too quickly.

“So good, Andrew,” Kevin gasped between kisses.

“Shut up,” Andrew growled.

Kevin laughed breathlessly and dropped down harder. Fire was licking up his spine and he knew it wouldn’t last. It had been too long and Kevin wanted him too much. His body was careening towards release and he wasn’t sure he could stop it.

“Close,” he moaned.

Andrew kissed him harder. He always shut him up when Kevin talked during sex. Kevin had originally thought Andrew disliked his talking but he knew now that it turned him on too much. Andrew always stayed in control of himself and Kevin’s mouth drove him dangerously close to the edge.

“Can you come like this?” Andrew asked, his voice barely more than a rough gasp.

“Yes, yes. Can I come? I’m so close…” Kevin babbled mindlessly.

Andrew’s arms flexed hard and he dragged Kevin down on his dick harder. It was a race to the finish. Andrew fucked him hard enough to jostle the entire bed. Unerringly, Andrew hit Kevin’s prostate over and over, jarring Kevin with bolts of pleasure so strong that he felt his eyes roll back in his head. His back arched and his whole body seized up as his orgasm crested.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Kevin cried, painting Andrew’s chest with stripes of come.

Andrew thrust hard once more then held Kevin close as his own release washed over him. They were quiet in the moments after, both of them breathing heavily. Then Andrew carefully lifted Kevin off his lap and laid him down on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, then came back with a cloth to wipe Kevin down. Andrew put his boxers back on but Kevin didn’t bother. Once Andrew smoked at the window and sat back down on the bed-- Kevin reached out.

“Can I?” He asked quietly.

Andrew rolled his eyes but nodded. Kevin curled his taller frame and rested his head on Andrew’s chest. He nuzzled sleepily into his skin and sighed when Andrew’s hand came up to card through his hair. It was exactly what Kevin wanted.

“What time is Neil’s flight tomorrow?” Kevin inquired with a yawn.

“Three. I’ll be at practice,” Andrew answered.

“I’m sure I can entertain him until you get back,” Kevin laughed.

Andrew grumbled irritably and reached up to turn the lamp off.

“Are you going to sleep on top of me?” Andrew asked, his voice monotone.

“Yes,” Kevin said simply.

Andrew sighed but didn’t complain or push Kevin away. That let Kevin know he wasn’t really angry.

“I love you,” Kevin breathed, finally letting his eyes fall shut.

“Shut the fuck up, Day, and go to sleep.”

Kevin grinned and let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk about these idiot boys with me on Tumblr!


End file.
